Love is in the Air
by Black.Misfit
Summary: I know it's a typical couple, but I still wanted to do it. It's a cute romantic story on Shikamaru and Temari's relationship growing a little more than just alies


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto. After a long while I've had the feeling of writing back again. So after about a year or so from soft porn writing, I open up with something a little more romantic and playful...then more soft porn. Enjoy!**

From the moment I laid eyes on this blond bombshell of a woman, I knew she would be trouble. Hell, most of the women I know are troublesome and annoying. I don't really know what made this one specific person less annoying than the blond chatterbox I have to deal with on my own team. It seems like ever since the Chunin Exams and those weird Sand Siblings coming to the village, she didn't seem too annoying at all. But that was until she opened her mouth. The girl saves me from one of Orochimaru's ninjas one time and she thinks she's a hero. Big whoop. But seeing as I have to hang out with her whenever she comes to the village on her brother's orders, I guess it can't be helped. But it seems like yesterday felt a little stranger than usual.

* * *

><p>I was waiting by the raman shop chatting with Naruto between every ten bowls of noodles he inhaled until I heard that familiar smart-assed voice.<br>"Sorry if you waited long Shika-chan!" Temari said while wrapping her arms around my neck. For once, Naruto looked up from the bowl to actually make eye contact just enough to say, "why don't you guys stop beating around the bush and hook up already?" I think I liked him better not listening to anything I said and shoved more raman down his throat. Temari just gave a small giggle unwrapping her arms from my neck.

"No way! Besides, I like a guy with emotions anyway." It wasn't anything that I haven't heard before, but it's still just something that's still annoying.

"We have to report to the Hokage soon. She said there was something she wanted us specifically to do," I told her in my usual tone that told her to keep quiet for five minutes. It's not that we don't get along or anything. It's more like a painful awkwardness that I would rather get over with as soon as possible. We soon left Naruto to his piles of empty bowls to head to the village's Fifth Hokage. I left one annoying blond to go see another annoying blond with annoying blond. Looks like my day is just getting better and better. As Temari and I walked along the village, she saw a store that sold some fancy jewelry. It wasn't too much of a drag to see her dark green eyes light up when she pointed out an amethyst necklace on display in the window. I couldn't help but smile a little bit when I saw her smile and talk about how pretty the necklace would be on her. Remembering that I'm annoyed by her, I had to get rid of the smile.

"Eh. Women are suppose to be into that shiny and girly stuff anyway so I don't really care," I said to her trying to keep her walking towards our destination. As we kept walking through the town, the silence was a little more awkward than just calming. I'll admit this though, she wasn't too bad on the eyes. Green eyes, blond hair that sort of reminded me of my own, and a not bad figure. I guess it's not always bad hearing her voice once in a while. Especially if we're just stuck in this painful silence. But it didn't take too long for her to break the silence.

"It's gonna be my birthday in a few days. Can you believe I'll be turning 20 soon?" It does kind of slip my mind that she's a few years older than I am, but it's not much of a bad thing. She grows pretty well in certain places I guess. "Do you even care or are you not listening again?" I knew this was coming so I had to say something to get rid of the silence.

"It's not like I don't care or anything and I am listening. I just didn't know you were getting so old." She gave me a few jabs to the shoulder with a little giggle.

"Well sorry if I'm too mature for you, kiddo." It was kind of nice to laugh a little and I had a pretty nice time getting to the Hokage's office.  
>We finally reached the Fifth Hokage's office just to find her head peering down scratching another set of lottery tickets with, yet again, no results. She saw us standing at the door and waved us in to talk.<p>

"I must apologize for the inconvenience. We had some trouble with some rogue ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Waterfall, but there were never any real threats. Mostly a bunch of rejects that Orochimaru never took in." Great. Just great. I had to waste my time with a false alarm and get nothing from it. What a drag. "I'm sorry to have made you come all this way Temari. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Temari shrugged it off just as I did and let it go. Women are troublesome so I'm getting used to it little by little anyway. Too bad the Hokage had to keep talking, making the situation even more unbearable. "Honestly you two. You guys spend too much time working. Why don't you go out on a date or something." As always, I rolled my eyes and let it go, though looking over at Temari, she remained quiet with a slight blush on her face and left for the door. As we left the office, I gave a small sigh and started to head out leaving Temari leaning against the wall. But I knew I wouldn't be left alone for too long.

"Hey...you wanna hang out since I'm in town? It's not like we got anything else to do," she said staring out the window down at the village. What could I say? She was right. I didn't have any other plans with anyone and I didn't feel like going home to my mother, who was twice as much trouble as Temari ever could be. I shrugged and started to follow after her as we started walking around the main square. We were soon out in the training area and saw some wooden dummies. We got bored and Temari did have her weapon with her, but of course she wanted to be a show off.

"Wanna see how a real ninja fights? _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!" With a large gust of wind, one of the dummies were blown to pieces. Literally. I can admit that she had talent, but it's not like I cared too much about that. "What do you think of that?" Temari said with a sly smirk on her face. I didn't really say much but to just move back a little.

"Watch and learn girly. _Kageyose no Jutsu!_" In no time at all, my shadow reached out to the other dummy with long dark tentacles, wrapped around the dummy and crushed it into a pile of wood. She seemed a little impressed but didn't really show it. It's even more annoying that she seems to act just like me.

"You're not that bad I guess," she said looking off into the distance. I hate to say it but it was kind of cute. Yeah, I can't believe I said it either. We got a little tired after a while of going back and forth turning wooden dummies into piles of planks, so we called it quits since we were getting a little hungry. We walked back into the village and saw the barbecue place that I felt my friend Choji might have cleaned out of meat, but it didn't hurt to check. As we walked in, seemed just like magic that we saw spiked up red hair and a blond ponytail in one of the booths. It's not like I didn't want to say hi to one of my closest friends, but I didn't want to deal with that loud mouth Ino so we got a booth so they wouldn't see us.

"Well aren't you Little Miss. Embarrassed. Still can't stand to be seen with me," Temari said with a small laugh. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. We decided just to go with a little barbecue to tide us over. As we started eating in more awkward silence, trouble comes walking our way with a fuller stomach.

"Hey hey Shikamaru. Haven't seen you in a minute. But I think I can guess why," he said looking over at Temari and giving her a friendly hello.

"Well it's about time. It's felt like years for you to get a girlfriend," said the annoying blond. "Sorry to interrupt you on your date." Temari burst into laughter that even threw me off for a minute. Once she calmed down a little after a while, she tried to explain the situation.

"First of all, we're not dating meaning this is not a date. It's my birthday in a few days and he's treating me to dinner and a few drinks while we're at it. Isn't that right?" I knew it. I was conned into treating her for the food and the drinks, but if it got my teammates off my back for the night, then I might as well suck it up. Ino and Choji shrugged it off and left the restaurant. I had peace at last but now for too long. As payment for helping me out, I ended up paying for the food, Temari went on a far away trip with drink after drink. I could tell she was beyond going all the way to a hotel so I unfortunately had to drag her back to my house to at least sleep off the few bottles of sake. And boy did I do a lot of dragging.

"Shika-chaaaaaaan! Why are you always so uptight? Huh? You really do need to get laid once in a while," Temari slurred between every staggering step.  
>We finally reached my house and was beyond happy to know that my mom wasn't here. I shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door so she could at least wash off the smell of alcohol from her skin. I set out another futon in the living room, but while returning to my room to get another blanket, who else do I discover on top of my bed but a damp and half passed out girl with her hair down and wearing nothing but a towel and her face down in the pillow. 'How troublesome,' I thought to myself. But even in a troublesome way, she looked so cute. I can tell she was stirring a little bit but I didn't know if I wanted to try and get her dressed. Instead, I pulled the covers over her body and brushed a stray hair from her forehead. As I was about to pull my hand away from her, she reached up and gently took my hand in hers. She looked up at me with half closed eyes and a small smile.<p>

"Tryin' to make a move after so long hot stuff?" Temari said with a giggle. For once in my life, I had no idea what to say at that moment, but I did know what I wanted to do. As I grasped her hand firmly, I leaned in and took her lips with my own. She seemed a little shocked at first, but soon fell into it as she ran her fingers through my pulled back hair and opened her mouth a little. As disgusting as it sounds, she still tasted sweet even with the sake on her breath. I could feel her whole body shake a little bit as I messaged her tongue with mine. I couldn't help but let my hands travel a little bit as I stroked her neck but before I could get any lower to the soft flesh mounds under the damp towel something beyond evil echoed through the house and made us break the kiss.

"Oh Shikamaru! Momma's home! Where are you so I can hug the life out of you." I've said it before and now I'll say it again. How troublesome. I couldn't get caught having a naked chick lying in my bed. I pulled the covers over Temari's body, grabbed a book, and laid back pretending to be into it. As my mom peaked into the doorway, I suffered her hugs and told her good night. As I double checked to see that she was asleep, I went back to my room to discover an empty bed with a damp towel and Temari's clothes gone. With a small sigh, I sat down on the edge of the bed only to find a note.

"Thanks for a really good time. Can't wait to see what might happen on my birthday."  
>I missed out on getting closer to someone who wasn't as annoying just to get interrupted by someone twice as annoying. Go figure. But somehow I knew this wouldn't be the last time I could do something like this again.<p>

**Author's Note: This new story is dedicated to my very own Shikamaru in real life. He's the one that make my days the happiest when they get so troublesome. I'll try and upload another chapter soon and see how far this one goes. Next chapter will probably be the day of Temari's birthday so give me time to think this one out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
